wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Znachor
thumbLekarz dusz to mistrz alchemii, biegły nie tylko w prostym warzeniu mikstur, lecz również budzeniu duchów ingrediencji, z których te mikstury tworzy. Praca lekarza dusz może wydawać się dziwna, gdyż śpiewa on zaklęcia do ziół i części zwierząt, których używa w wywarach, porusza grzechotkami, by obudzić je ze snu, a czasami nawet rusza w tan, by przypodobać się duchom. Moce, które lekarze dusz wielbią, to stworzenia dziczy, ekstatyczne uwielbienie, które wymaga dynamizmu od swych sług. Tajemna sztuka magiczna lekarza dusz opiera się na umiejętności wypaczania i przemieniania natury poprzez prymitywną, lecz efektywną naukę zwaną juju. Lekarze dusz to przeważnie członkowie sprytnych i dzikich plemion trolli i ciężko ich spotkać wśród innych, bardziej cywilizowanych ras, które wolą opierać się na pomocy szamańskiej. Podczas wojny, juju lekarzy dusz mogą dać plemieniu trolli niezbędą pomoc. Lekarze dusz uczą godnych trolli, jak uzyskać władzę nad różnymi aspektami natury po ich śmierci - roślin, pogody, bestii, a nawet chorób. Gdy lekarze dusz odkryją swe ponadnaturalne zdolności leczenia chorych, kontrolowania natury czy pomocy w bitwie, mówi się, że prastare duchy są wraz z nimi. Lekarze dusz często są opisywani jako szamańscy alchemicy.W kipiących kotłach lekarza dusz można znaleźć halucynogenną mieszankę ziół, trucizn, zmiażdżonych insektów i innych niebezpiecznych elementów. Może on dodać kilka kropel swego wywaru Shaka, by wzmocnić działanie każdej mikstury lub przedmiotu alchemicznego. Wywar Shaka maksymalizuje każde numeryczne efekty misktury lekarza dusz. Wypicie mikstury potraktowanej wywarem Shaka daje pijącemu euforyczny zastrzyk. Wywar Bambe to tajemna receptura, która wydłuża działanie mikstur magicznych. Wypicie wywaru Bembe pozostawia na pijącym wrażenie ciarek na skórze. Lekarz dusz może dodać kilka kropel wywaru Zuvembi do każdej mikstury. Taka mieszanka powoduje potężny stan sugestywny w pijącym, dzięki czemu może on być kontrolowany i zdominowany przez lekarza dusz. Tworzenie klątw i heksów to specjalność lekarza dusz. Umie on stworzyć śmiertelnie niebezpieczną lalkę z wosku zawierającą włos, skórę lub krew konkretnej osoby. Dzięki niej może on doświadczać cel bolesnymi dotykowymi zaklęciami tak długo, jak dana osoba jest w tym samym planie. Laleczka znika, po ataku dotykowym. Lekarze dusz preferują prostą drewnianą broń (kostury, włócznie itp.). Może on nasycić broń alchemicznymi reagentami i licznymi toksynami oraz glinami. Może on wzmocnić broń elementami mrozu, płomienia bądź błyskawicy. Te efekty utrzymują się w zależności od wyszkolenia lekarza dusz. Każdy inny niż lekarz dusz próbujący użyć tej broni, gdy jest aktywna, padnie na chorobę spowodowaną magicznymi atrybutami broni. Lekarz dusz może trząść i grzechotać tykwami i naszyjnikami, które nosi by podkreślić przerażający wygląd. Juju dobrze wyszkolonego lekarza dusz staje się tak potężne, by móc zabić (Grzechotanie Śmierci). Tajemne skupienie wymagane do użycia tej umiejętności to tykwa śmierci, która musi zostać przeklęta i wyrzeźbiona przez samego lekarza dusz przy użyciu ohydnych i odpychających elementów. Lekarz dusz może grzechotać swoją tykwą, celując w liczne żywe stworzenia, a najbliższe z nich najszybciej doświadczają jej działania.Podobnie jak czarodziej, lekarz dusz opiera się na umiejętności podporządkowania magii swojej woli. Jednak tajniki juju pozwalają na to tylko w pewnym zakresie. Lekarze dusz służyli jako czarownicy Hordy podczas Trzeciej Wojny, zdolni tworzyć liczne totemy, które aktywowały leczenie, uwięzienie bądź strzeżenie ziemi. Rys ogólny Sztuka lekarzy dusz wywodzi się od trolli, które stanowią znakomitą większość praktykujących jej tajniki. Niektórzy trollowi lekarze dusz zgodzili się jednorazowo przyjąć nie-trollich uczniów, głównie spośród orków. Lekarz dusz trolli dżunglowych Trolle to najlepsi lekarze dusz. To trolle wynalazły tę sztukę, przynajmniej według nich. Ich kotły nieustannie bulgoczą dziwnymi dekoktami, a sami lekarze rozstawiają ochronne i dekoracyjne totemy wokół swych siedzib. Posługują się oni językami, których większość nie rozumie, porozumiewając się z dziwnymi duchami wudu związanymi z ich plemienną religią, by te dały im swoją moc. Ozdabiają swe ciała rytualnymi tatuażami i wzorami, a zasuszone głowy zwisają z ich kosturów. Sztandarowy trollowy lekarz dusz skupia się na pomocy swym sojusznikom dzięki dziwnemu połączeniu nauki i wiary. Rozstawia on magiczne totemy, by pomóc swym sojusznikom, które to totemy mogą wywołać żądzę krwi lub zastrzyk adrenalinowy. Potężny lekarz dusz może nawet przemieniać swoich wrogów w żaby. Nie jest on szczególnie potężnym wojownikiem, lecz gdy Horda jest w potrzebie, ktoś zawsze wzywa lekarza. Mimo że są dzicy i okrutni do ganic, trollowi lekarze dusz sprzymierzyli się z Hordą z czystej konieczności. Ci wyklęci użytkownicy magii są mistrzami w manipulacji chemicznymi procesami u swych wojowników, by wzmóc ich umiejętności bojowe. Warcraft III thumb :Główny artykuł: Witch Doctor (Warcraft III) Ze strony Witch Doctor na Battle.net: :Mimo że są dzicy i okrutni do ganic, trollowi lekarze dusz sprzymierzyli się z Hordą z czystej konieczności. Ci wyklęci użytkownicy magii są mistrzami w manipulacji chemicznymi procesami u swych wojowników, by wzmóc ich umiejętności bojowe. Lekarze dusz Opuszczonych :Główny artykuł: Apothecary Gdy przeważnie myśli się o lekarzach dusz, rzadko bierze się pod uwagę Opuszczonych. Jednak Opuszczeni są jednymi z najbardziej utalentowanych alchemików w Azeroth i mimo że nie wzywają duchów wudu na pomoc i nie nazywają swej sztuki "mojo", wciąż posiadają pewne sposoby, by znacznie wzmocnić swe wywary. Ci Opuszczeni nazywają sami siebie aptekarzami. World of Warcraft W ''World of Warcraft lekarze dusz są częściowo grywalni jako trollowi szamani. Lekarz dusz to popularny tytuł wśród trollich mobów i NPC, który pojawia się zarówno wśród bardzo potężnych, jak Lekarz Dusz Hakkarich, po relatywnie słabych, jak Bom'bay . Zobacz listę Lekarzy Dusz w serwisie Thottbot. Istnieją również ludzcy lekarze dusz, którzy są pod kontrolą Pułkownika Kurzena w Dolinie Dławiących Pnączy. Znani lekarze dusz thumb * Król Mrozu Malakk * Guzul'dar * Pan Heksów Malacrass * Jin'do Hekser * Ral'jin * Rastakhan * Sen'jin * Vol'jin * Zul'jin * Zul'ajik en:Witch doctor fr:Féticheur Kategoria:RPG class Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Trolle